Irma's birth mother revealed
by laserleg
Summary: Up until now no one knows who Irma's birth mother was. No one has even wrote about her not even the editors. What if she was magical, maybe she could teach Irma more about her magic and help her get stronger.This is my version of how Irma met her mother.
1. The death of a loved one

**Irma's birth mother reveled**

Up until now no one knows who Irma's birth mother was. No one has even wrote about her not even the editors. What if she was magical, maybe she could teach Irma more about her magic and help her get stronger. If both her and Cassidy were dead at one point could they know each other? This is my version of how Irma met her mother. My story... um... HER story begins two weeks away from Halloween after her thirteenth birthday...

" I told you already, I do not know anything about your mother " Irma's stepmother,Anna, pointed out. " Come on!, my father must have said something about her " Irma pleaded. " I'm sorry Irma, your father will just not talk about the topic, no matter how many times I ask " Anna told her as if she said it before. " Are you sure?, are there any photos?, something, anything!" Irma was practically begging. " I have no clue Irma, try talking to your father " Anna suggested.

Irma strolled outside and peeped through the open garage door. " HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED! " Irma's father,Tom,screamed into the phone. Irma jumped as she heard her father yell, she knew better then to reveal herself or her dad would make her leave and she would not know what he was talking about until later. " MY SON WOULD NEVER..." there was a loud muttering from the other side of the phone interrupting Tom's sentence. As Irma's father hung-up Irma entered the room and casually walked up to him. " Irma find your mother and meet up in the living room for a family meeting" Tom ordered his daughter. In the living room Irma and Anna were waiting quietly. " Girls I just got a call from the school " Tom Informed.

" Wait don't start yet, Christopher isn't here!" interrupted Irma. " He won't be joining us" Tom explained, " Christopher is dead". " WHAT!!!! " Anna screamed leaped out of the seat causing the chair she was sitting in to topple over. " He got ran over by a car on his way home, we need to pay our respects" Tom calmly told them " Irma you can invite your friends to come if you want, we leave in two hours." " no, your lying" Irma stammered. She saw her father lower his gaze tears dropped to the floor, she ran out the door wanting to get away from there as fast as possible.

Irma was outside the door to "_The Silver Dragon",_ her fists were clutched and pounding on the door as hard as she could. Finally Hay Lin rushed over and opened the door. " What is it Irma?" her friend asked full with concern. Before Hay Lin knew what was going on Irma was propped against her friends shoulder bawling a trail of tears. Hay Lin was upstairs with Irma's limp body in her lap trying to sooth her by rubbing her back when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. " Come in" Hay Lin called.

The door opened as Hay Lin put Irma on the blanket she sprawled on the ground earlier before she called Will, Taranee and Cornelia. Irma was in bad shape her hair looked dull, her face was pale, there were tears streaming down her cheeks leaving a raw red line of skin, the area around her eyes was dark grey and her eyes were red and looked sore. Irma had been crying since she got there a half hour ago. Not a single sound came out of her the whole time, something was wrong and Hay Lin was worried that something bad had happened, she had not known how right she was.

The door creaked open and Taranee walked half-way in. " We could not find Irma but the rest of us..." Taranee froze in mid-sentence as she looked down and saw Irma's limp body balled up on the floor on top of a blanket near the window. " What the..." Taranee stammered as Hay Lin gently guided her out of the room and into the hallway where the others were waiting." Sorry we could not find Irma" Will apologized. " She's in the room" Taranee stammered. " I don't want Irma to hear what I have to say" Hay Lin explained. " When did she get here?" Cornelia asked. " About a half hour ago and I think something is wrong" Hay Lin told them. " Yeah, somethings wrong" a cracked,shaky voice whispered from the doorway. Irma slid out of the room and rested her head upon Hay Lin's chest. " My brother died" she managed to mumble loud enough. Another round of tears came and Hay Lin patted her back as the other three gasped in shock.

**Not the greatest beginning but Chrisopher's death plays a big part in the story as you will find out.**


	2. They finally meet, sort of

The phone was ringing and Anna cautiously picked it up " Hello..." she answered. " Mom it's me Irma" she heard a cracked,shaky voice reply. "Irma where are you, you ran out fifty-nine minuets ago, please tell me your at a friend's house!" Anna half scolded even though she was concerned. "It's o.k. mom I'm at _The silver dragon _with all my friends" she replied, this time with a little shock at her mother's outburst. " Well hurry up and invite them so you can get ready to go to the morgue!" Anna warned.

The others gathered around Irma as she told her mother good-buy. Cornelia backed up and asked why they should go if they were not related to Chris. " Because he's related to Irma, is that a good enough reason for you?" Will asked Cornelia. " Yeah I guess" Cornelia muttered.

It took only a several minuets for the girls to tell their parents what happened and that they would be gone for another hour or two. The group ran to Irma's house as fast as they could so that they would not be late. The door opened and Tom rushed out nearly running over his only other child He apologized and rushed to the car to start it. Irma sprinted to her room and put on something black (and dry) while her friends piled into the car. Anna and Irma came out of the house holding hands and after locking the door behind them, sat down and buckled their seat belts. The motor roared to life and the car rolled down the driveway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they strolled in though the doors of the morgue Will immediately spotted Cassidy over by the coffin." What's she doing here?" Will whispered to Irma. As soon as Irma figured out what Will was talking about Cassidy noticed them and called them over. The girls glided over slowly after Irma gave them a shrug and a confused look. Cassidy gave Irma a light, warm hug " Yan Lin called and told me about it, I figured I should come" Cassidy responded. As the last word came out Anna found them and walked over

" I don't think we've met before" Anna directed to Cassidy. " Oh... " " I'm Cassidy" she announced as she stood up, " I'm a friend of Irma's". Anna shook Cassidy's hand " I'm Chris and Irma's stepmother". After they gave each other their names and positions Anna left to find Tom, who was talking to his brother John.

Cassidy turned back to the coffin " Yan Lin said that Halinor and Kadma send their regards for your brother and she had to stay to watch over her shop ". " Do those two have caring or sympathy in them at all?" Irma complained to herself. " Girls come over here!" Anna called. The six girls ran over to Anna. " The burial is beginning, all of you go get in the car including you Cassidy, we'll drop you off after the burial " Anna ordered them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled up the path. The gravel made the car bump up and down. " T-Thank-ks fo-or com-min-g-g Cas-ssid-dy-y" Irma tried to thank her, but the car was shaking too much. The car came to a halt just a couple feet away from a gravestone with a big hole in front of it. The car doors opened " your welcome" she answered leaping out of the car and landing on the ground.

A large van pulled up beside them. A man opened the car door and climbed down onto the ground. Other men opened the back doors and carried the coffin to the grave. Irma looked down to the ground, Cassidy put her hand onto Irma's shoulder.

As the men started to lower the coffin Cassidy lead Irma over towards the back of the graveyard. Irma followed but was puzzled at why they were going back there.

Cassidy stopped suddenly and pointed at a gravestone. Irma noticed that the name read Amy Lair, it was her birth mother. " Cassidy how did you know?" after looking up however she was gone. Irma looked down and saw that her hands were glowing blue.

Irma hesitated for a second, then put her hands onto the gravestone. An image flashed in her mind, it looked like the shadow of a woman. " Irma," a voice called " Irma is that you?". " Maybe" Irma joked. " Irma, your brother, he died right?" the voice asked, " Yes" Irma confessed. " Do you know when and where and how?" the voice continued," yes" Irma confirmed. " Do you think you could have done something about it" the voice stated, " well, yeah!" Irma claimed. " Then do something" the voice suggested before fading away.

Irma opened her eyes and saw a small, blue and white box in front of her. She opened the box and found a round, small, flat silver loop on a chain necklace. There was also a note inside, she yanked it out and read it. " For one so willing to help, a mythical item of transforming within a charm, also will it inform you of any danger". " O...k?" Irma (puzzled as to what that meant), flung the " charm" around her neck and shoved the paper into the box, then into her pocket. As she turned around she swore she heard the voice say " by the way, say hi to little Cassidy for me".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she got back to the burial it was all over. " Irma", Hay Lin shouted " come on"! Irma rushed over and jumped into the car, as she did her father noticed the necklace. " Where did you get that" he scolded. " A friend" Irma replied,then turning to Cassidy added in a whisper, "who by the way, says hi".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car rolled up the gravel and Cassidy thanked the Lairs for the ride home. Now that only Anna and Irma were left in the car Tom turned around " we'll have to clean out his room, I might even board the room up". He turned back around " let's get home". He switched gears and backed up out of the driveway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later Irma was pacing in her room thinking what that note could mean when she heard a loud noise. She peeked out her door, her father had just finished closing in the door to her brother's room. " Maybe she meant I should help others, but then again why give me this?" Irma thought. " Maybe she knows I'm magic and... wait a second!" she thought at first then said the last three words aloud. She closed the door and took the note out to reread it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma woke up early the next morning, she put on her clothes and ran for the library. None of her friends saw her the whole way to the library and she turned her phone off so she would not get in trouble. Irma walked quietly towards the comic section. As soon as she got there and pulled out a issue of " Spider-man" she heard the bell in front of the doorway ding; she glanced over at the door, it was Taranee ! She walked over to the counter " good morning Ms. Grenni" she whispered politely. " Good morning Ms. Cook" Ms. Grenni whispered back.

While the two girls were talking, Irma sneaked towards the back room. Irma sat down and opened the comic. "Whoa! The thing has pictures in it" she thought in amazement. When Irma was done she walked back to the shelf and put it back. Right next to it was another comic but this one had turtles on the cover. Irma peeked around the corner, Taranee was leaving. Irma pulled the turtle book out and read the title " teenage mutant ninja turtles, cool" she whispered excitedly.

Irma had just finished reading " Tmnt" when the bell rang again. Will walked over to Ms. Grenni " have you seen Taranne?" she asked. " Yes just left" Ms. Grenni replied. Will thanked her and left. After Will had left, Irma put " Tmnt" back and sneaked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way home Irma stopped at a store to buy milk. She noticed they had ran out and it could be her excuse for being out so early in the morning. Irma put the milk in the fridge and the bag in the recycle bin. She tiptoed to her room and lifted her large bean bag chair away from the wall. Grabbing a meter stick she measured the chair, three feet wide all around and herself, two feet across and half a foot thin " this might work" she pondered.

Two hours later Irma dared herself to go back downstairs, she had just cut a hole under her bean bag chair just big enough for Irma to slip through into the room underneath but not the chair. Her parents were getting ready for work when Irma came in. " Irma did you get up early and buy milk?" Anna asked, " yes" Irma replied." Good girl" Anna praised. I wonder who it was using a power saw this early, twice" Tom wondered. Irma had also made a hole from the boxed room to the backyard because she could not get back up through the hole in the roof. " See you after work" Tom called as he walked through the doorway to the car. Anna walked to the porch " I'll be back around eight p.m." she informed Irma, shutting the door behind her.

Irma crawled up to her room with a armload of supplies " I sure hope mother meant to become a superhero" she cringed, " or I did all this for nothing". Climbing down the hole with her supplies she asked herself why she did not do this sooner if she had thought about doing it since she got her powers. She upgraded the hole to the backyard so that she could use it anytime without hurting herself. Irma camouflaged the hole, then heard the phone ringing so she went to awnser it.

" Hey Irma!" Hay Lin called when Irma picked up the phone, " Will is getting the group together so we can all hang out as friends, the four of us are going to see a movie, you want to come along?". " No, I'm too busy" Irma apologized " I understand" said a sad Hay Lin. Hanging up the phone Irma gathered up the rest of the supplies and took it to the temporary " Irma Lair". " I love my name" Irma laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma set up a card table, a small coat rack, a couch and a mini fridge. Irma also made a ladder that could help her get up through the hole. Irma had the stuff, a hideout and the " want to help" attitude but she needed something, the identity. Irma needed a costume and a hero name, that way she could keep her secret from the world and her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm home" shouted Tom, he looked around and noticed the note. " Went to visit the graveyard" was what it said," how sweet" Tom cooed " Irma never did anything like this before". Just then Irma ran inside " hey dad" she hugged him. " I was putting flowers on some graves" she admitted " is that o.k.?". " I guess, and I'm real proud of you" he told her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning, Irma was sprinting toward " The silver dragon". Hay Lin skipped out the entrance and bounded for Irma. " Why didn't you come?" asked Hay Lin " chores " replied Irma. The rest of the way there Irma trying different names but none of them fit. She did not want to make it obvious for her friends to find out what she was up to.

**A couple of the names are fake but other then that, please give your opinions for Irma's hero name, all names will be considered.**


	3. Who wants to be a hero?

**As great as those names are her friends will find out about what she is doing,because a name that has something to do with water and Irma acting weird all the time will be a easy jump to figure out who the hero is, I decided to use describing words for her hero name as a result. ( I may use those names for her cousin ( read below) so thank-you for your opinions).**

Irma walked along the sidewalk next to Hay Lin. Irma kept thinking about last night when she left the house to put those flowers on her brother's and mother's graves. She promised herself that she would not tell her friends about her hero life, not if she could help it. Not long ago her brother had died, not long ago had she decided that she would become a hero. She vowed that she would help make the city a better place to live.

-Irma was treading through the graveyard, trying to pass though the roots of trees and large piles of dirt. Her mother's grave was in front of her. " Mother?, I'm back" Irma tried to stammer through her chattering teeth. It was snowing, the first snow of the year. " Irma?, your going to catch a cold, wheres your coat?" a voice whispered though the trees." I don't need one remember, guardian of water" Irma explained. " Oh yeah!" the voice remarked. Irma placed the flowers upon the grave " these flowers grow in the winter, they will be fine" she assured as she finished planting them. Irma stood up looking deeply at the flowers. " Irma we might be able to see each other" the voice advised. " How?" Irma asked. " Find my older sister's child, she might teach you how to fold to the spirit world" the voice advised. " How will I find my cousin, and who is she?" Irma asked obviously confused she even had a cousin. " That you will have to find out on your own" the voice assured. Irma turned and finished her visit with Chris and her mother thinking deeply who her cousin could be.-

Standing beside Irma, looking confused that she had not yet spoken, Hay Lin hummed as she skipped down the street towards the school. " Hay Lin, whats your mother like?" Irma asked nearly causing Hay Lin to jump from fright as her friend finally started to talk. " I was wondering if you were going to talk today" Hay Lin teased as she smiled brightly " I love mother and she loves me" Hay Lin replied. Irma sped up turning her direction towards Will's house " lets pick up Will today alright" Irma half stated half asked. Quickening her pace Hay Lin followed Irma down the street wondering why they were picking Will up. Irma was ignoring the walk light she glanced up at the apartment that Will lived in " cover me" she whispered to Hay Lin. " What?" Hay Lin tried to ask but Irma was already getting on top of a fire hydrant. With one wave of her hand Irma was riding a spout of water to Will's bedroom window. " What the h..." Will stammered. " Irma!, what are you doing?" Will scolded. " Picking you up, would you like to take the stairs or the water slide down" Irma asked through a big grin. " Irma you big goof..." Will teased passing her backpack to Irma " ...thank-you for the ride though you saved me some walking". " Don't thank me yet, I wanted to get Corny too" Irma told Will as she pulled her aboard " sure why not" Will giggled as the water tickled her.

Hay Lin watched the whole scene from the ground. A hand grabbed her shoulder " what is Irma doing!?" panted a obviously angry Taranee. The water spun down landing carefully on the ground. " That was fun!" a overjoyed Will told Irma as they walked towards Hay Lin. " What were you thinking!" Taranee scolded Irma " somebody could have seen you!". " Ah, but nobody did, did they" Irma reminded her. " STILL!" Taranee yelled at her. " Cut it out guys, lets get Corny already" Will commanded. " Why?" Taranee asked. " Irma asked to" she smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia heard tapping at her window, she grunted as she opened her curtain thinking it was another bird. " Hey Corny!" Irma screamed while on top of another water spout " which one stairs or _water slide _" Irma offered. Cornelia jumped when she saw Irma. " Neither" she said sprawled on the floor " I'll take the elevator. " Oh come on _Cornelia, _please" Irma pleaded her eyes shimmering so that she looked cuter. " Fine!, but only because you called me by my _real_ name for a Chance" Cornelia confessed. Cornelia threw her backpack toward Irma then climbed out the window onto the water. " First stop, ground floor" Irma hollered as the water spun downwards.

The three girls on the ground watched wide-eyed as Cornelia came out the window willingly. The water spun down and landed on the ground carefully. The two girls stood up and walked over to the others. " Who's idea was it to send Irma up there" Cornelia wheezed. " Hers, now lets get going" Will answered turning around. The whole group was off to school." Perfect all four will be at school " Irma thought to herself " they won't see me".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bells were ringing and Irma sent her copy with Hay Lin, she hoped that they would not find out it was not her. She pulled her " costume" out of the backpack before giving it to her copy. Irma lifted herself into the air shaft. She changed into her costume silently.

Irma wore large cargo, camouflage pants with a slanted belt with a loop on the lower right end to hold Tom's silver short sword, she wore a medium, long sleeved white shirt accompanying a black, hooded, leathered no-sleeve jacket and black, leather gloves that covered the ends of her sleeves, the charm was around her neck she even got new shoes black and white no-logo ones. She put a sash with many pockets on under her jacket and a rope though a hole on the lower left end of the sash. Finally a black mask covered the upper half of her face, the eye holes had one-way silver glass in them, that way no one could see her blue eyes.

Irma started to crawl down the shaft trying to be very quiet. The charm was glowing brighter with each step. When she reached the end leading outside, the charm was glowing almost as bright as the sun. As she reached for it she felt her body changing. " Huh? am I going guardian or something?" she whispered so softly she could barely hear herself. She almost fainted when she saw her reflection in a patch of ice after the glowing stopped. Her mouth looked like a wolf cubs muzzle, her ears were now full wolf ears and her hearing was now better, her hair had two bright silver streaks on both sides of her head, small, pointy, wolf like nails poked out of her gloves and lastly a tail, long, skinny, silver and went three fourths down her leg ending with a touch of white at the tip. " Wow, I don't even recognize me" Irma realized " Everything changed but my hair style and my cheeks, not a single area of skin is showing, I think I can pull this off!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma turned invisible and started to fly downtown. She landed outside a drug store and went inside, she would need a ranged weapon. There was nobody inside not even at the counter, most of the items were gone. " Great, not even ready and I have a robber, at least I can take things since the cameras are broken, I was starting to think I would not have much money left for food afterwards" Irma grieved. " At least they'll blame the robbers for what ever I take as long as I don't leave fingerprints" Irma declared picking up a pistol and putting it in the first sash pocket, she also shoved twelve bullets into the gun and two twenty-four packets of ammunition into the second sash pocket. A flame pattered pocket knife with a cat claw like blade went into the third sash pocket. After Irma had placed a fifty count pack of those beads that explode into smoke on hard contact into the forth sash pocket she heard the sirens of cop cars. Quickly she grabbed a small med kit and stuffed it in the last and biggest, fifth sash pocket as she ran out of the building. The sash was a couple pounds heavier, but it was close to Irma's body, tight to the point where Irma could move without making noise and she could still flip and leap as high as the roof of a one floor house ( for some reason). She looked on as the cop cars came into view, she recognized her stepmother and father as they came out of the car.

Tom withdrew his gun, " surround the area!" he ordered. A black masked person crashed through the window and ran down the street towards Anna, in one swift motion he grabbed her and held the gun to her head. " Freeze!, put the gun down" Tom demanded."You wish!" the man screeched pulling the trigger. Devastated Tom went to his knees, but not Irma, seeing what was coming she too withdrew her gun and shot him in the chest, too late, both Anna and the man went down. " Damn!" Irma mourned silently, she leaped down and rushed to her stepmothers side, pocketing her gun as she ran. Both her and her father got to her at the same time. Still invisible Tom did not she his daughter kneeling beside him. In a low pained whisper Anna told Tom she loved him and Irma very much and was sorry she had caused the death of herself after what they were already going though but she would prefer to have a private, secret burial next to her stepson before he told Irma what had happened, but unknown to Anna was the fact Irma had seen the murder. Turning around she saw the man's partner, apparently the dead dude willingly sacrificed himself so he could get away safely. Tom, turning around, recognized the other man, " your the bastard that ran over my son!" he screamed in fury. Upon hearing those words Anna silently cursed the man before slipping into death to be with her stepson.

To upset to run Tom let him get away, cursing him under his breath as he hugged his wife, for the last time " I should have never let you come" he scolded himself lifting the dead body into the trunk of the car. Rage built inside Irma, that man had killed her brother, now he had killed her stepmother just as a distraction. Taking a mental photo of him she flew onward to _The Silver Dragon_. Depressed, Irma grabbed the charm and the costume got sucked into it, just like her guardian form did with the heart.

Irma walked up to the door looking normal in her blue jeans and light blue shirt the same one from G is for Garbage but her hair was a little messy and she still had that look you have after you cry. Before Irma opened the door she saw Cassidy in the back corner crying as well. Entering invisibly, Irma sneaked to the back corner and hid under the table across the isle. Yan Lin entered the room carrying some tissues, she placed them in front of Cassidy and rubbed her back awhile before asking what happened. " My mom was in the drug store that got robbed today, those people killed her and I hightailed it, I have a week to get a job or they'll kick me out of my house" Cassidy groaned. " You can have a job here if you like" Yan Lin offered. " No thank-you, I can't cook" Cassidy refused. " You could sell the house and live with a friend" Yan Lin offered. " Which friend?" Cassidy asked. " You could live with me" a oddly familiar voice blurted out unexpectedly, which made the two woman jump. " Damn it," Irma thought " maybe they did not hear me" she pleaded. Irma peeked around the table _visible_ to meet a suspicious Cassidy in the eyes. " shoot!" Irma peeped. " What are you doing out of school?" Cassidy questioned Irma. " What are you doing without a job yet!?" Irma mimicked. Cassidy turned her head sideways then back forward, she reached down and pulled Irma out from under the table. " Get to school and I won't tell Will that you tried to pull this stunt" Cassidy promised. " Fine by me, but you nor Yan Lin can tell any of them what I did today" Irma warned," and think about my offer".

Irma got back around lunch time, her copy came up to her sprinting and absorbed into Irma behind the lunch tree. The gang came around the corner panting. " Alright Irma, start explaining!" Taranee coughed. " First you answer that long division problem correctly before me then in gym you lifted 180 pounds instead of 80, your usual limit, now your running has sped up to dog speed, start talking!". " Yeah" Will agreed. The whole gang had a bewildered look in their eyes and were staring at her. " What!, you don't want me to try my best now that my brother is gone and be someone my parents can be proud of!" Irma lied as she slowly exposed her tear stained face ( Cassidy & Yan Lin thought she had been crying for Cassidy, so they did not question it). " No Irma it's not that, we were just surprised your standards were so high!" Hay Lin confessed. Irma's belly rumbled at that moment she had not ate yet. " Cheer up guys!, I still have my old appetite" Irma joked as they pulled their lunches out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell echoed down the hall before the loud chattering of kids filed the schoolyard. " Wanna come over to my place for a movie?" Will asked. " Sorry can't, dad wanted to talk to me after school" Irma whispered. And with that she whipped down the street towards her house. Irma waited calmly on the couch for the surely bad news. After for what seemed like hours Tom finally came in the house and told her that Anna had been shot on duty. Anna was already buried next to Chris in the graveyard. Irma sat though the whole thing unfazed, when Tom was finished he told Irma to order take out and dragged himself to bed early. After eating a small pepperoni pizza Irma cleaned up and nosily went into her room. Irma dragged herself and her backpack down the hole quietly, carefully she moved the chair back over the hole and descended the ladder. When Irma reached the floor she threw her backpack onto the couch. Opening the backpack she sat down on the couch and did her homework. Looking at the clock she installed in the room that morning Irma placed the finished work back in the backpack, it read seven forty-three. " I have time for a patrol" Irma thought. Standing up Irma wrapped her fingers around the charm and moved toward the door each step the charm grew brighter. The charm slowly changed her back into costume and nothing about the costume had changed, she closed the door behind her. Irma moved to the middle of the yard, " I wonder?" she thought. Irma raised her hand and bent her two middle fingers back, then her thumb, as soon as Irma flicked her hand forward a thick strand of web came out. Soon Irma was traveling by water in its thinnest, stickiest form: web.

The city seemed smaller from upon the roofs, Irma watched the city scouting for trouble. A siren sounded and Irma saw what appeared to be three men climbing into a stolen cop car with a bag of money stolen from the bank. The one that Corny's dad worked at. One looked about 20, he was about normal size, he wore black all over hiding everything but his eyes (which were brown) and his face ( also brown) all of them did. The other two looked about 18, tall and thin, one with the same eyes and face color as the 20 year old the other was white with green eyes. Only the 20 year old weld a knife all three weld a rifle. " Looks rough," Irma thought " especially with those news camera's filming my every move. The car was moving now, Irma had to think fast.

A clunk came from the top of the car, the stolen cop car swerved but stayed on the road. " Stealing money and a car?, shame on you!" a deep, threatening voice called out. Irma leaped onto the hood of the car (her back facing them) causing the 20 year old to stop the police car. " Get off kid!" the man ordered. Irma slowly stood up and turned around " excuse me!?" Irma replied. " Boys out of the car!" the man demanded in a frightened tone. Three doors slammed and the men pointed their guns at Irma. Irma flicked her hand and web yanked the guns out of their hands she tossed the weapons over her shoulder, " what are you!?" the 20 year old panicked. " My enemy's worst nightmare" she replied before wrapping them up in web. From down the street Corney's dad, the police and the news crew witnessed the whole scene. Right before they got too close Irma snuck out a smoke bead and threw it at the hood of the car. Before venturing home, Irma pulled out a piece of paper with a logo on it and placed it where she was standing then left before the smoke cleared. The logo was oval with three points sticking out at the top, the points were black and inside the oval, in silver lettering, were the words Silver Wolf.

Irma landed in the backyard without a sound, hoping her dad did not hear her. Irma creeped though the hidden trap door and emerged into her secret lair. " I need a better lair, if anybody fallows me they will know it's me" Irma pondered. Irma suddenly remembered that TMNT hid their secret base in the sewer. " Anywhere is a good spot if you tidy it up good enough" Irma whispered to herself, " Maybe I could use the junkyard nobody will fallow me in there", "except Blunk" Irma realized, " Oh wait! The old abandoned water tower, half of Heatherfield does not know its even still standing, I can go there and invisibly fly home to throw them off" she planned. " Better get to bed" Irma thought climbing back up the ladder. After several minuets however, the doorbell rang. " Aw jeez..." Irma groaned. Answering the door Irma saw Cassidy, and after receiving a warm hug, Irma pulled a blanket out and set up an extra bed in her room for Cassidy to sleep on that night. The rest of the night Irma dreamed about superheros, family and friends uninterrupted.

**Sorry about the delay, got grounded, went places and what not**


	4. I will find you

"I will find you" Megan spoke "I may be trapped on this island but I will find you Irma, now that I know your still alive, that _they _had not yet found you". Megan had white skin, brown hair (just like Irma's) blue-green eyes and even though she was a girl her body was built as a boys showing that she worked out. Megan wore a pair of plain blue jeans and a over sized white T-shirt the only other clothes she had left was a black fleece jacket, a tiger patterned vest that she altered to have the edge of the left side button up to the middle of the right side to become a shirt and a necklace of shells with a shark tooth in the very front. Megan had no socks or shoes anymore they had been ripped up years ago so she had gotten used to the pain shooting through her feet with every step she took in her bare feet, covered in blood at points when she stepped on something sharp. Megan looked up at the starlit sky from the top of the oak tree she was sitting in thinking to herself how much she had learned in surviving and crafting, and what her cousin had been up to these past nine years. "Pondering again" asked a voice from behind. Turning around Megan saw Nerissa stalking up to her also in jeans and a T-shirt (ripped at the sleeves), "What of it?" Megan smirked. Nerissa was her only friend, she once was a guardian of the veil before _they_ came and ruined her life chasing her away to this abandoned island. Nerissa was 55 years old but she looked 20 Nerissa was here for 31 & 1/2 years before she arrived and they knew they would be friends the moment they met each other those nine years ago. Memories flooded Megan's eyes as she and Nerissa gazed at the moon. Nerissa turned to hug Megan,"I wonder if my friends ever found out that the Nerissa they were hanging out with was only one of _them_ glamored like me and was on the mission to seek out your cousin's mother and catch her". "Did they ever tell why it was you they took?" Megan asked. "I was the current keeper of the heart of candracar, using the heart they could locate you and your cousin's mothers" Nerissa explained. Megan was anti-social so she had never really had the chance to ask these questions but now that she had asked them, she was learning."Why were they after our mothers?" Megan asked. "I believe it's because they were involved with dragons", Nerissa commented "You can transport to the spirit realm, did you try asking your cousin's mother if she knows?". Megan shifted her gaze to Nerissa and turned to hug her back, "I never thought of that, maybe she will guide me to my cousin too!, thanks buddy".

Megan woke up with the happiest feeling, she and Nerissa would get to leave this crummy island today, she just knew it. Nerissa groaned as she awoke from her nest of leafs in the tree next to Megan. "Good morning sleepyhead" Megan teased Nerissa as Nerissa swung over to Megan's nest on a vine as thick as a wrist. "Good morning you" Nerissa whispered before kissing her cheek."What do you what for breakfast?" Megan asked Nerissa who was sitting down. "Coconut milk and apples, duh" Nerissa teased her."Coming up" Megan grunted standing up and moving over to the base of the tree. Nerissa silently watched in awe as Megan climbed the tree with the flare of a monkey. No matter how many times she watched the child climb trees, come up with an answer to a problem or run down the beach she never got used to how good at it she was, she would have been a good guardian. Megan returned with two coconuts and four apples moments later."Here you go buddy" Megan grinned handing over a coconut and two apples. After they had eaten Megan sat down in the middle of her nest, Indian style, then crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Not long after Megan had done this she started to glow a bright shade of white.

Megan stood up, she was in the spirit realm. Everything looked the way it did in the real life realm only the inhabitants were different and no bad was ever going on. A voice called to her "Whom do you wish to visit" it asked. "Amy Lair" Megan replied as though the voice did not scare her. A white spiral-like large disk appeared in front of her, unsurprised Megan stepped onto the disk and immediately disappeared. In the holy light, Megan could see a slender, curvy, brown skinned, long brown haired and green eyed medium sized woman. "Amy" Megan half asked half called out, "Megan" the woman called back. Both woman ran towards each other ending in a vice-gripping hug, "I was getting worried about you!" Amy wept. "Oh, auntie Amy" Megan wept as well. "Auntie Amy can you show me who and where my cousin is, I wish to go to her" Megan asked her. "Come child I will show you" she whispered guiding Megan towards a fountain of silver, blood thick water. Upon the shimmering surface a image appeared, it faintly looked over a bed, atop the bed lay a girl who looked somewhat like Amy yet younger and not as curvy or slender. "Is that her" Megan asked in a hushed voice, "Yes child" Amy replied also in a hushed voice. At that moment a door slammed causing the pool of water to go fuzzy like a t.v. that was not working. "Nathan careful" Amy bellowed. "How come you have not told her yet?" A dragon raged coming into view, he was silver, a black line of fish like trim running from the top of his head down his back and ending at the tip of his tail, the outer part of his wings was also black and the inside was silver. Only his eyes showed a color other then silver or black, they were dancing light blue (same as Irma's" he was twice Amy's size. "Nathan you know I want too, but without proof..." Amy trailed off and held her head in the direction of the floor. "Nathan?, the former dragon king?, whats going on?" Megan asked causing Nathan to notice her finally. "You must be Megan" Nathan sneered "So Amy was right, you can visit the spirit realm". In an instant Nathan's mood changed from wary to hopeful "Do you think you could bring Irma to us, there are some things that she would be better off knowing before it's too late" Nathan asked, Megan could hear the desperation in his voice and fear in his eyes. "I'll need to know where she is" Megan answered confidently, "Heatherfield" Amy told Megan as tears of joy filled her eyes. Bowing to the dragon king and waving good-bye to Amy, Megan cocked her head mumbled something then vanished and awoke next to a worried Nerissa "Did you find out anything important" she asked. Megan arose from the spot she sat in and grinned mildly "My cousin is in Heatherfield, and I know what she looks like too".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark new dragon king sat satisfied upon his captured throne when a smaller dragon shot down the room. The dark new dragon king looked the exact opposite of Nathan and his eyes were all scarlet, the only thing they had in common was that they were the same size. Only a dragon can kill a dragon, the dragon games had gave the winning dragon the title as dragon king when time had first began. Nathan had been given the title and helped to give birth to the next king (even if the king was a girl the dragons called her king) nearly thirteen years ago but the dark new king had invaded the palace and illegally killed the king in cold blood (while he was sleeping) instead of in a legal duel, therefore handing the title down to his child the rightful king (or queen) of the dragons, but until the child was found the killer would serve as king. The dark ruler had only three years later found the mother and as well killed her, he never found the child but he did not care, for the child was half human due to her mother and was only about thirteen right now, to kill her after he found her would be too easy. "King Mavrick, we believe we have found the child you seek, we will cause her to become an orphan so we can take her away without being charged for kidnapping, unfortunately so are _they_" the smaller dragon informed him. The smaller dragon was white, he had a yellow belly and a green fish like trim starting at the top of his head down to the tip of the tail with a gap from the end of his neck to the end of his shoulder blade, the outer side of his wings were also green while the inside was white, his eyes were green as well. "Then trick the child into trusting you, Doltar" Mavrick sneered as the dragon called Doltar bowed "Yes king Mavrick, as you wish" he responded before flying off. "I will find you," Mavrick thought devilishly "and when I do my rule over the dragon realm will become legal".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dragon hunters had found yet another dragon, they were killing her family to make her become an orphan, that way they could retrieve her without anyone giving them a second glance. The kid had no idea what she was or the real reason her mother asked her to become a superhero, to fight back in public without being recognized. Henry walked down through the cave entrance and into a large corridor. Henry had white skin, shoulder length black, greasy hair and green eyes. Henry was about as tall as a vending machine, he wore black hiking boots, baggy camouflage pants and a white jacket with a picture of a dragon inside a circle with a line through it on the back of it( zipped up so the shirt was hidden). Henry waited in the room for master Freddy to come so he could give the good news. A footstep echoed and there stood master Freddy, as tall as Henry, he had black buzz cut hair, green eyes, and black skin. Freddy wore the same clothes as Henry did. "Master Freddy, only the father remains" Henry directed to Freddy, "Good, the dragon will be ours shortly, now leave me" Freddy ordered Henry. After Henry had left Freddy started to think, "I will find you dragon," he thought "I will find you".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma woke up a little drowsy she got dressed and woke Cassidy up before heading downstairs for breakfast. Irma heard a knock on the door, "Come in" she called from the kitchen. "Irma quick turn the t.v. on Hay Lin called as Irma grabbed some pop tarts and Cassidy came downstairs. The three girls cluttered onto the couch and turned on the t.v. then changed it to the news channel, "Grandma told me about Cassidy's problem Irma, I wanted to say that I was proud of you for letting her stay with you as soon as possible" Hay Lin praised Irma right before the news came back on. _In other news citizens should keep their eyes open for a "hero" who calls himself or herself "silver wolf", roll the tape please Gary._ The whole scene was shown and Irma watched carefully for any mistakes. When the news finished Irma turned the t.v. off. "This is so cool now we are not the only magical people in Heathfield, I really want to meet the silver wolf!" Hay Lin giggled as Irma passed out the pop tarts. "So do I Hay Lin," Irma agreed "So do I".

**Three people are out to get her and only one is somebody she can trust but will Irma know which one is the friend and which two are the enemy before it gets her into trouble, can she protect her dad good enough to keep him from getting killed? **


	5. Elyon knows the truth

Elyon looked closer at the heart in her hands and saw "Nerissa" get up from her throne. "Nerissa" left the palace and strode to a nearby cave. Upon entering the illusion fell and there stood a short, purple haired, blue eyed, brown skinned woman. "Was your mission a success Jasmine?" asked a man. "Only half master Freddy, I have ruined Nerissa's life and have the heart of Candracar but I could not find the human "Amy Lair" I'm sorry" Jasmine replied. "Don't be, Amy died while you were imprisoned after killing the water guardian," Freddy told her, "Her daughter is our new target, unlike her mother she is half dragon by birth, instead of just knowing where the dragon realm is, her name is Irma Lair". Elyon gasped and nearly dropped the heart, Irma was half dragon? Elyon got up from her throne, and rushed to the closest portal. Elyon had to tell her friends what she found out. A portal opened up by her and she jumped in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was walking to school with Taranee when a portal opened up next to them and queen Elyon came out. "Will thank goodness I found you," Elyon rejoiced, "Can you gather the members of W.I.T.C.H, Cassidy, and Yan Lin and bring them to Candracar as soon as possible"? "Sure Elyon, but why?" Will asked. "I'll tell you later Elyon called jumping back into the portal. As soon as Elyon reached the other side another portal opened and Elyon went through that one as well.

Kadma was cleaning up the house when she noticed the portal. "Why can't those girls leave me alone" Kadma thought. But instead of the girls, Elyon came into view. "Kadma come with me, big meeting, you got to come to!" Elyon panted. Hesitantly Kadma crept over and passed through to the other side. Elyon followed her and opened yet another portal as soon as they were on the other side. On the other side of this portal lay the palace of Candracar. After waiting for about twelve minuets the others arrived. "Alright Elyon tell us what is so important already" Irma asked scared she might have been found out. As Irma spoke Halinor entered the room. "Late as always I see" Kadma teased her as Halinor stood next to Cassidy.

"Alright I can show you what I need to show you now, but Irma must leave the room" Elyon replied worried Irma could not handle the truth. "What!, why?' Irma asked Elyon in surprise. "I'll tell you later, now leave" Elyon demanded. After Irma left the room Hay Lin turned to Elyon "Why did you do that" she yelled. Elyon looked up "Because what I am going to show you would have freaked Irma out". Everyone had a confused expression on their face. "Here take a look" Elyon confirmed as an image from her heart took the whole room. The whole scene replayed and when it was over Elyon spoke again "Apparently that was not the real Nerissa and Irma is half dragon". Hay Lin dropped to the floor pouting saying though breaths that they had to tell Irma. "If you can't handle it what makes you think Irma can," Cornelia snapped "We will have to keep it a secret, for Irma's sake". Elyon nodded and in almost no time at all Kadma and Elyon left though a portal and Halinor dispersed from the chamber. "Lets find where Irma is and leave" Will ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma left the chamber and went to the kitchen to eat, she had not eaten yet. When Irma entered the kitchen she saw Luba finishing up a glass of milk and some fish sticks. Luba looked up and saw Irma "Lost?" Luba asked putting the dishes away. "No, I got kicked out of some big meeting for some reason" Irma replied angrily. "Gee I wonder why" Luba sneered. "I didn't even do anything, Elyon practically shoved me out before the meeting even started!" Irma explained. Luba started to laugh hysterically while Irma was pouting, when Luba finally settled down she offered Irma an extra tuna fish sandwich. "Thanks Luba, can I eat it here with you?" Irma asked as Luba started to sit down to eat her tuna fish sandwich. "Sure guardian, sit down" Luba motioned patting the area next to her. "Thanks" Irma said as she sat next to Luba.

When Irma and Luba were done eating their sandwiches they walked out of the palace and around to the other side where the oracle was. "Good evening" Luba said as the oracle stood up. "Picked up a hitch hiker I see" the oracle examined turning around to face them. Luba looked surprised that Irma had even kept up with her much less followed her. Luba and the oracle sat down and crossed their legs, Irma sat down as well and folded her legs Indian style. Both adults looked confused that Irma was cooperating with them and meditating. Irma cleared the thoughts shrouding her mind and took slow steady breaths, she felt relaxed. Several moments later she heard voices calling her name. "Meeting must be over" Irma thought.

Irma quietly stood up and walked around the palace. "There you are buddy" Hay Lin giggled walking over to Irma. "Come on dude Taranee is at the palace library waiting for us" Hay Lin declared. "Why is she at the library" Irma asked."She's studying I think" Hay Lin fakedly guessed. The two girls started to walk towards the library.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee put the book down and turned to Will, "All I got was that a dragon can't activate their powers unless they are threatened, very angry or need to activate them". Will was standing by the door being lookout in case Hay Lin came back with Irma, "Try looking up facts about the dragon realm" she advised. Cornelia was in the back thinking how weird it must be to be half human and half dragon. "You could help out you know!" Taranee complained waking Cornelia out of her daydream. "Sorry Will, its just hard for me to see Irma as half dragon" Cornelia apologised. "I'm sure that none of us can, but with her birth parents being a mystery and all..." Will trailed off in mid-sentence. Taranee put down another book and nodded her head from left to right. Will turned her attention back to the hall.

At that moment Cornelia spotted two interesting books, one was white with a black bind, the title read "Past kings of the dragon realm" in silver lettering, the other was pitch black including the bind with a white box on the front containing the title "Known portals to the dragon realm" on it. Cornelia picked up both books and strode over to Taranee with them behind her back. _Clunk!, _went the book labeled "Past kings of the dragon realm" as it hit the part of the desk Taranee was working at. "Jeez Cornelia!, give a girl a heart attack why don't ya" Taranee yelped in surprise "And how did you find this?" she asked. "Just read the last page" Cornelia replied. Taranee skipped to the last page, it read "Nathan". "Nathan was killed at an early age of four hundred in cold blood, leaving the throne to his daughter the rightful heir, instead of the killer, the where abouts of the daughter are still unknown to most" Taranee read out loud. "So Cornelia how are we going..." before Taranee finished her sentence Cornelia slammed the book that read "Known portals to the dragon realm" on top of the other book. "Impressive Cornelia" Taranee praised.

At that moment Will saw Hay Lin and Irma making their way down the hall toward the library. "Guys hurry up!" Will whispered to Taranee and Cornelia. Taranee, knowing she did not have the time to look though the book, put it in her backpack. "Hey Will!" Irma called. The two girls raced down the hall to Will. "Why wasn't I invited to the meeting?" Irma asked Will impatiently. But Will was already opening a portal and walking though it. "Why won't you guys tell me?" Irma said more to herself then to her friends as she walked though the portal with tears in her eyes.

**This was a chapter that I hoped explained a little more of Irma's background and what happened to Jasmine. **


	6. Busted!

Cassidy was waiting for Irma on the front porch,_ I should have asked for a spare house key!, _she thought miserably. Irma's dad was not home yet so nobody could let her in and Irma had the other key. A portal opened and Irma crawled out, she had repeatedly asked what the meeting was about but was sent home with no prevail. Cassidy was about to call out to her before she heard Irma mumbling. Cassidy never did like to eavesdrop but considering the events of the meeting she did not want Irma to see her. Especially as upset as Irma looked now. Cassidy ducked under the porch and watched as Irma came to the porch then jumped over the fence on the side of the house. _Where in the world is that girl going? _Cassidy thought. Cassidy stalked over the fence and quietly followed Irma to the area under her window where a potted plant stood. Cassidy watch in awe as Irma removed the plant to expose a concealed door. "Maybe a patrol as the silver wolf will light up my day" a sad Irma said to herself, but loud enough for a hidden Cassidy to hear. Cassidy silently gasped as she remembered this mornings news, _In other news citizens should keep their eyes open for a "hero" who calls himself or herself "silver wolf_", Cassidy quickly put her hand to her mouth "Oh my god..." she whispered.

Irma yanked the door open. Cassidy moved closer to the door in till she could look into the room. What Cassidy saw next made her jaw drop, Irma grabbed her charm and in a flash of light she was the silver wolf. "Oh my god..." Cassidy repeated slowly, but this time Irma heard her. "Cassidy!, um, I can explain!" Irma tried yet knew Cassidy had seen her transform. Cassidy threw herself into the room "Your the silver wolf!?" Cassidy questioned even though she knew the answer. "Yeah..." Irma replied in an ashamed tone of voice, "Want to tag along?, invisible of course". "Yes, yes, yes, please!" Cassidy begged. "Gees dude, I asked you remember!" Irma recoiled. "First things first, lets lock our bedroom door" Irma reminded. "How?" Cassidy asked. Irma moved over to the ladder and as soon as Cassidy saw it she asked where it lead to. Irma motioned for Cassidy to follow and scurried up the ladder removing the blocker at the top. Suspiciously Cassidy trailed after her and reemerge, in their bedroom!?, "What the..." Cassidy mumbled. "Hurry up dude!" Irma scolded. Cassidy crawled out from the hole in the floor. Turning around Cassidy saw Irma lock the door and pick up a key on a silver chain from the desk "This was for you" she said tossing the key to her, "Now let's get out of here before my dad shows up".

Cassidy and Irma moved the plant back in front of the door. "That key of yours might work on this door too, just in case" Irma reminded Cassidy. "Understood" Cassidy answered before feeling Irma's invisibility spell on her. "Can you fly?" Irma asked. To prove she would be fine Cassidy rose into the air and waited for Irma to get ready. Irma raised her arm and that stream of web shot out and stuck fast to a telephone pole. Several moments later they were soaring through the Heatherfield sky. "Hey Irma?" Cassidy called with hope Irma had heard her. "Yeah?" Irma responded. "I wish a member of my team had thought of becoming a superhero, it's fun and you can help people without them knowing who you are" Cassidy replied as if she was talking to a celebrity or her childhood role model, the look in her eyes showed Irma that Cassidy worshiped her. "Come on dude, looks like a fire" Irma yelped when she saw the smoke. "Sweet!, I can watch my hero in action!" Cassidy commented in glee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma, or _The Silver Wolf_, flew through the burning lobby window of Will's apartment building. "Hello!?" The Silver Wolf cried out, listening desperately. The Silver Wolf moved up the floors crying out for anybody who was trapped. The only floor she had not checked was Will's floor. "Oh please god, let Will live" Irma prayed. A faint cry for help echoed from Will's apartment room door, however only the door and fire escape were on fire. The Silver Wolf kicked the door in and quickly used water from her palm to put the fire on her foot out. The Silver Wolf could hear the crying of a familiar voice from near the couch.

"Will calm down, I'm here!" The Silver Wolf called. Will peeked around the couch "Hey I know you!, your that new superhero, The Silver Wolf!," Will cheered up quickly, "but how do you know my name?" Will suddenly grew very suspicious. "Lets just say I know all about W.I.T.C.H" The Silver Wolf explained. "How?" Will asked aware that this person might know of this because it was from Elyon's world. "Now is not the time, but if you trust me enough I will help you in more ways then one" The Silver Wolf stated as the fire spread to the whole wall. "OK!, I trust you... now get me outta here!" Will screamed in fear as the fire crept closer. With those words The Silver Wolf picked up Will and flew out the back window "Meet me at the old abandoned water tower tomorrow... bring the whole team" The Silver Wolf arranged before placing her next to a very thankful Susan Vandom. The Silver Wolf assisted in putting out the fire by spraying down the whole building with water, then swung off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Silver Wolf swung off out of view and landed on a building near _The silver dragon _"That was so cool!" A excited Cassidy exclaimed. "Please hold the applause... for now" Irma quieted before turning to the front door of _the silver dragon_. The Silver Wolf opened the door, invisible Cassidy right behind. The two girls walked over to the cashier, "Hi there, anywhere private I can eat" The Silver Wolf asked a open mouthed cashier. At that minute Hay Lin came downstairs, "Excuse me miss but the cashier appears dumbstruck, can you seat me?" The Silver Wolf startled Hay Lin, Hay Lin turned around and saw that it was The Silver Wolf who had spoken, "Somewhere private if I may?" The Silver Wolf asked when she finally gained eye contact with Hay Lin. "Aaaiiieee" Hay Lin giggled, "How about upstairs?" Hay Lin asked trying to remain cool. "Sure, if it's private" The Silver Wolf responded.

Hay Lin guided The Silver Wolf upstairs. There sat Yan Lin in the living room talking with Kadma and Halinor when Hay Lin burst through the door announcing "Grandma, grandma guess who stopped by for dinner at the silver dragon?". "Who?" all three woman asked in union. "The Silver Wolf!" Hay Lin declared. "Who?" Halinor asked, puzzled as to who The Silver Wolf was. "Just some Heatherfield superhero" Kadma explained. "Can he eat up here?" Hay Lin pleaded. "He?, what do you mean he?" The Silver Wolf asked as she came into view. "OK, can SHE eat up here?" Hay Lin corrected. "Sure she can, just clean up when your done" Yan Lin replied. "Can my friend too?" The Silver Wolf asked. "What friend!?" Kadma questioned. "This one" Cassidy revealed as she turned visible in front of the four startled woman. "Cassidy, how?..." Halinor panted. "I turned invisible duh" Cassidy laughed. "Help yourself Cassidy, it is good to see your face again my dear friend" Yan Lin invited.

After a good meal The Silver Wolf pulled forty dollars out of her pocket and put it on the table. "Thank-you Hay Lin for the meal" The Silver Wolf thanked again. "My pleasure" Hay Lin blushed. "Oh, and I'd call Will if I were you" The Silver Wolf warned as she stood up to go, Cassidy invisibly flying above her again. "Wait, what!, and how do you..." but before Hay Lin could finish The Silver Wolf used a smoke pellet and was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee and Cornelia were walking down the street heading home after searching the library over and over again for anything on dragons. However a stranger was lurking in the shadows, it was the dragon hunter Henry. _If I kidnap her friends she will have no choice but to do as I say _Henry thought. Henry jumped out and grabbed Taranee with one arm and Cornelia with the other holding a knife to each of their throats. "Don't even think about it" ordered a familiar voice. Both knifes were tossed carelessly to the side by a stream of web. From atop a fire hydrant stood The Silver Wolf, who rose higher on a spout of water emitting from the hydrant. With one sharp blow Henry lay on the ground wrapped in web. "Need a ride home girls?" The Silver Wolf asked them as she landed on the ground. "No thank you" Cornelia sneered turning around and walking away. "Wow, nice to know how much appreciation a girl can get after saving your life, then offering a ride home" The Silver Wolf pouted. "Thank you for saving us, and I would like ride home" Taranee asked. "Sure thing, hop on!" The Silver Wolf grinned happily.

After flying Taranee home, Irma and Cassidy tip toed around the house to the hidden door. It had started getting dark already. Without making a noise the girls slipped into the hidden room. "Want a soda?" Irma whispered to Cassidy. "Sure, what do you got?" Cassidy replied while asking a question. "Mountain Dew, Pepsi and Root Beer" Irma said with a smile while opening the fridge. "Sweet!, I'll have a Pepsi" Cassidy grinned right back. "Make that three" called out a unfamiliar voice. Irma poked her head out of the fridge "Three!?, Jeez Cassidy you just ate!". "That wasn't me" Cassidy trembled. "Wait a minute, _Cassidy_?" called a different voice. Then in a second the last voice's body sprung forward and hugged the trembling former guardian. "Nerissa!, calm down!, you could hurt her!" ordered the first voice."But I have not seen my friends for years!" Nerissa complained, still gripping the former guardian. "Fine then, I'll speak with my cousin" Megan huffed before entering the room. "Cousin!?" Irma gasped as the fridge door shut...

**Hope this chapter was good enough, I had writers block typing it. **


	7. Truth

Megan sat down on the couch carefully, "Nice to meet you, both of you" she confessed. "Uh... um... you too" Irma struggled to say to her "cousin". Nerissa half dragged half lead Cassidy over to the couch in order to sit down. "Hey, are you getting the soda's or what" Megan reminded her. "What?, Oh yeah the soda's!" Irma remembered. Irma yanked the door to the mini fridge open and grabbed four cans of Pepsi then passed them around. "It's good to see you again buddy" Nerissa explained sweetly to Cassidy after opening her can. After the group was done drinking, Irma took the cans and put them upstairs with the other empty cans.

Later, after Cassidy and Nerissa had crawled into bed, Megan asked Irma to sit down. "What took you so long to find me?" Irma complained. "Chill dude!, I was going to explain in a second anyway!" Megan confessed. "Chill dude, blah blah blah" Irma mimicked. "Hey watch it bub!" Megan complained, "do you have any idea what I went through to get here". "No, and I don't care, but you're probably going to tell me anyway" Irma insulted. "Man dude!, if I knew you were going to be so mean I would have never came in the first place!" Megan wept. Suddenly Irma, realizing the words she spoke, changed her mood to one of understanding and forgiving. "Sorry dude, I get cranky when I'm tired, can you forgive my bad behavior?" Irma pleaded looking rather drained of energy. "Sure dude!, but get settled, your in for a great story!" Megan smirked. Irma pulled the covers on her bed up to her shoulders and leaned against the wall at the head of the bed as she listened to Megan's weird adventure...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dull knife that was in my hand was all I had to do crafting with. Unfortunately none of the trees were big enough for both Nerissa and myself to ride in, in till I tripped over the cliff I was next to and gazed up at the largest tree I ever saw. I stared at that tree, I saw the drips of dew as they fell upon the dry ground. I could not believe what I was going to do, but if I wanted to see my cousin, if Nerissa wanted to ever be with her friends again, I had to do it. I rushed to the tree and started to dig the dirt around the roots out. After a while I heard a root snap and wood cracking, so I steered away from the tree as it fell atop the hard, dry ground. I returned to the tree and scraped all the bark off. Meanwhile Nerissa's job was to find food. Nerissa must have came running when she heard the crash because seconds later after I had pried the bark off Nerissa was next to me panting, a relived look in her eyes. I asked what the matter was and she replied that she was worried I had gotten hurt. I told her she was being over protective and needed to worry less or she would get gray hair. She laughed as I chipped all the tree's branches off.

It had grown dark and I still worked on our boat, carving and scraping it into a boat that was acceptable. Nerissa had fallen asleep moments ago. The moon was gleaming in the night sky. Finally I finished the project just as the vivid rays of pink sunlight fell on the island. That was my last sight as sleep took over my body.

I awoke hours later after Nerissa had done much scavenging and rudely awakened me by pouring cold sea water onto my face. I fumed at my friend for a while, still angered at what she did. The sun however, was almost halfway across the deep blue sky. We loaded ourselves, the fresh water and the food on board the vessel. When the hot sun reached the center of the sky we felt as if we were on fire, yet off in the distance we spotted land. Nerissa yelled as cut, black fins poked out of the water, three of them. I asked my friend what they were, but only a grimace stood on her face as she whispered meat eating fish, in other words sharks. I searched the water, still paddling the boat, wanting to see such a creature up close. Nerissa grabbed my arm and told me to paddle faster. The fins got closer but I could see the bottom of the sea get closer as well. The boat was being torn apart by something, I looked around and saw that those fins were the ones that were tearing apart the boat.

Nerissa stood up and zapped the fins with what little energy she had left. The fins sank back under the water. The boat shook and fell apart, then the water washed them slowly towards shore. I spat out the sea water in my mouth. I looked at Nerissa with a curious look in my eyes. Nerissa explained that sharks also eat people. After hurling my lunch into the sea water, which was disgusting by the way, I took Nerissa's hand and strolled up onto the sidewalk. We roamed around for a hour before a bus with a sign flashing _Heatherfield _came to the nearest bus stop. Along the way Nerissa pointed out objects she knew and explained to me what they did. I was fascinated by the board with round things on the bottom. I asked Nerissa what the "Sweet" device was, she replied skateboard in a "who cares" tone of voice.

We arrived at our destination on time. The bus stop was near both a food court and a library. We went inside the food court to eat our leftover lunch. I saw two girls walking into the library -(Cornelia and Taranee)-. I walked up and followed them, Nerissa followed me outside. Inside the library I found them reading a book about dragons, right before they saw me the taller one said something about silver dragons being good and able to control coldness, maybe water. She saw me and asked what I wanted, hiding the book behind her back (Nerissa was waiting behind the building for me). I asked if they knew anyone by the name of Irma Lair. They told me they did, but got very suspicious to my asking so, they asked why I wanted to know. I told them I had to see your parents and needed the address. They bought the lie and told me your address. I walked out and over to Nerissa, I told her the information I had gotten. Nerissa laughed at the good luck we had been getting.

We were about to leave for your house after writing the address down so we would not forget it when we saw a wolf come around the corner of a building on a sting of web. Nerissa looked bewildered at the figure so I did not ask anything of it. A figure from the shadows jumped out and grabbed the two girls from earlier. He held a knife to each of their throats. "Don't even think about it" ordered the wolf. Both knifes were tossed carelessly to the side by a stream of web. From atop a fire hydrant stood the wolf, who rose higher on a spout of water emitting from the hydrant. With one sharp blow the figure lay on the ground wrapped in web. "Need a ride home girls?" the wolf asked them as she landed on the ground. "No thank you" the taller one sneered then turned around and walked away. "Wow, nice to know how much appreciation a girl can get after saving your life, then offering a ride home" the wolf pouted. "Thank you for saving us, and I would like that ride home" the other girl asked. "Sure thing, hop on!" the wolf grinned happily.

Nerissa recognized the figure and told me it was the same man who had helped trap us on the island. I told her that we had to get to my cousin's house and started looking for the correct street. Nerissa remembered where the street was and we were here in no time. No one was home so we waited for you to come back. Imagine how surprised we were when we saw that the wolf we saw earlier was my own cousin. We watched you transform back to yourself and enter that room with the other girl, and... well... you know the rest. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan ended the story and slid Irma fully into the bed, pulled the covers over her neck and kissed Irma's cheek. Megan slid into the covers next to Irma whispering good night. The next morning came too hard and quickly for Irma. Sure it was Saturday and Halloween was in a week, but how was Irma going to attend the meeting and introduce Nerissa to her friends let alone _start_ the meeting and keep her friends from destroying Nerissa. _This is going to be a long day _Irma thought. Irma woke the other three and carried Megan downstairs. Irma put Megan on the couch and took out the last four pop tarts. "Here take one and turn on the news" Irma offered Nerissa as well as told her. Nerissa took her pop tart and flicked the t.v. on. The news channel popped up immediately.

_Today on the news we have a special "Silver Wolf" update _The news lady announced on the air. _It turns out the hero we had known nothing about has told onlookers of yesterday's events that she was female, a commoner had filmed the action and had sent it in, roll the footage please _The news lady asked. The video showed two girls talking to The Silver Wolf, the picture was fuzzy so the identity of the girls was unknown, but you could still hear the conversation. The four girls laughed at the scene, compared to them the lady _had no clue_. Irma got up and flicked the t.v. off (turned the t.v. off, not holding up her middle finger to it!) and looked at the phone, as if she knew it was going to ring. As if reading her mind the phone buzzed loudly and shook rapidly. Startled, Megan dove underneath the heavy wool blanket, "Aaaahhhhh!, what's going on!, what's going on!" She panted out of fear. Quickly Nerissa wrapped her arms around the panicked child and whispered calmly for her to not be afraid, to relax. Irma picked up the phone as soon as her cousin stopped shaking, "Hello, Lair residence, Irma Lair speaking" Irma recited. "Irma, it's Will, yesterday The Silver Wolf set up a meeting with the whole team, you need to come to the old abandoned water tower to attend it, see you there" _Click!, bebebe... _the phone echoed. "Great" Irma said sarcastically, "Anybody want to come run errands with me?"

Irma pulled up the zipper to Megan's new (Irma's old and outgrown) spring jacket. It was a good thing Megan was shorter then Irma. Nerissa flipped Megan's hood up and then tied her shoes, it was very chilly out side today with Winter coming and all. Cassidy opened the door and walked outside, pure white dots of shimmering frozen water fell from the sky. Megan gazed outside in amazement and wonder. "It's snow" Nerissa explained walking up behind her. "Come on dudes or we're going to be late" Irma warned locking the door and sliding down the driveway on a puddle of ice. Megan tried to run and catch up but slipped and scrapped her left palm while trying to catch herself. Nerissa rushed towards Megan avoiding the ice, Cassidy in full pursuit. Megan climbed into Nerissa's open arms while Cassidy wrapped a long piece of narrow cloth around the cut and tied it on. Still supporting Megan's weight Nerissa tried to catch up to Irma. Luckily, nobody else slipped during the trip towards the destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will looked impatiently at her watch. It was almost noon and nobody else was there. Taranee, Hay Lin, Yan Lin Cornelia and even Halinor and Kadma suddenly came into view, Irma saw what was happening and quickly formed an astral drop to take her place at the meeting. Sneaking off to the side, Irma transformed into The Silver Wolf and waited for astral Irma to give the signal after she explained what and why Nerissa was there.

Astral Irma walked into the area with Megan and Nerissa next to her and Cassidy following her. Several heads turned at the arrival of the formally known "bad guy" and the strange younger girl. Without a warning Nerissa rushed to Halinor and Kadma and threw her arms around their shoulders. "Look guys I can explain!, just don't attack her please!" Astral Irma pleaded. All of them just laughed and told her part of the meeting was about the evil "Nerissa" not being the real Nerissa at all. "Well that part was easy" The Silver Wolf thought. "Also this is my cousin, Megan" Astral Irma continued. Taranee recognized the girl from the library the other day and felt silly for being so suspicious. Will looked guilty for a moment about some unknown reason and singled Astral Irma out. "Irma, about that last meeting" Will started, "I cannot tell you why yet but we need to go to the dragon realm to solve something". "What" Irma asked. "I told you that I can't tell you yet!" Will repeated "but I hope that The Silver Wolf will volunteer to help, giving the problem you can't come" Will reminded. "If this is just going to be another meeting I am going to get kicked out of, forget it, I'm going home" Irma pouted running back the way she came.

The Silver Wolf absorbed the Astral Irma back into herself as soon as they were out of sight and swung into view on a strand of webbing. "I just saw your water guardian leave crying... because she was kicked out perhaps?" The Silver Wolf asked. "I know you said the whole team, but Irma would not be able to handle the truth and our friends wanted to come as well..." Will trailed off. "Handle what truth?" The Silver Wolf asked getting a little exited. "The truth that Irma is part dragon by birth because she has a dragon father and that her mother was "Evil Nerissa's" real target," Will blurted out, "We need your help to find out more about dragons so we can help Irma if something dragon related happens to her!," she asked, "but please don't tell her!" she begged. The Silver Wolf looked dumbfounded and stared at Will in shock. "Uh Oh!" Cassidy thought to herself, "so much for DON'T TELL IRMA!," she sighed.

The Silver Wolf cleared her head and told them she would be happy to help. Taranee walked over to The Silver Wolf and handed over the book on dragon portals, "This book is most likely written in dragonic, can you translate?" she asked. The Silver Wolf took the book and oddly understood every word. "The best portal we could use is up there, inside the tower" The Silver Wolf informed them while pointing up at the tower. The four teenagers powered up while Megan and the five adults went to the Silver Dragon to catch up with each other.

Once the portal was open the four girls and The Silver Wolf piled in. This part of the Dragon realm looked like a black marsh with silver mist, was very warm and stunk worse then Blunk. "We're in the Black dragon section of the dragon realm, be warned though, black dragons are chromatic dragons, that means their evil" The Silver Wolf warned. The group ran though the marsh as fast as they could. Finally they wandered onto a path that lead most likely to the only town on this realm, and the king's throne. "Alright you guys do not talk to any black, blue, green, red or white dragons, they are the evil ones" The Silver Wolf warned yet again. "I will try to find the "king" inside the palace" The Silver Wolf suggested. "I'll go with you" Will volunteered. Will followed The Silver Wolf down the path and through the double doors.

The hallway ran a couple feet before ending at a hallway that went to the left and right side of this first hallway, across from them was another set of double doors. These doors however were painted black. Will pushed the doors inward gently and looked inside. A black dragon rested upon a throne. "Excuse me dragon, but we would like to ask a couple questions" Will spoke loudly, hoping to have awakened the beast. The dragon stirred but had not awakened. "Forget it, he's out, lets ask that one" The Silver Wolf requested, pointing at a white and green one.

Doltar spun around as a cold human hand touched his shoulder. Will gained Doltar's attention. "Hi I'm Will, I had a couple questions" Will introduced herself. "I don't think you will get many answers since your a human" Doltar sneered. "She may be human but I'm sure not" The Silver Wolf spat as she lifted the dragon three feet off the ground. "OK OK what's the question" Doltar gave in trying not to show fear ( or puke). "Tell us more about Nathan's kid" Will asked "We want to help you find her". Thinking that the human meant to find her and help destroy her Doltar grinned with menace. "I heard that the child fled to Earth with her mother over thirteen years ago, the mother is dead but the girl is not" Doltar explained "I believe they named her "Irma" after the god of cold, ice and snow". At that moment the door to the palace flew open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin spotted a silver dragon as it landed on the pathway near her. "excuse me, dragon" Hay Lin whimpered. The dragon whipped around and kneeled in order to appear smaller, so that the young one would be less scared. "Do you remember what Nathan was like, or his mate for that matter?" Hay Lin asked. "Sure I do, Nathan was my cousin, as for his mate however..." The silver dragon paused as if he was thinking, "Here take this, it's a photo of the girl, I think her name was Amy" The dragon insisted as he took the photo from a fold in his belly. "Thanks, oh I'm Hay Lin by the way" Hay Lin rejoiced putting out her hand to shake the dragons, "what was your name again?" Hay Lin asked. "My name is Zackery" Zackery informed her as he shook Hay Lin's hand.

Taranee and Cornelia walked towards Hay Lin as Zackery flew off into the horizon. "Guys look I have a clue Hay Lin cheered. "Great, lets go find Will" Cornelia rolled her eyes. The three girls roamed towards the palace. They forcefully opened the front doors to warn Will that they were coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will looked at Doltar in shock and asked if he was sure of the name. "Positive" Doltar claimed. The Silver Wolf put Doltar down and showed another look of shock and dismay. Deep in her mind Irma knew that the black dragon was out for her blood and she would, for some reason, have to fight him, alone. "You alright?" Will asked The Silver Wolf, who appeared to be frozen stiff. "Yeah, peachy" The Silver Wolf responded. The two girls turned and saw the others enter the room. "We should get going" Taranee warned, "It's getting late.

Irma had transformed back into her human form and went home to eat, she just couldn't see her 'friends' right now. Inside the Silver Dragon Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and Will went upstairs to the Lin's living room. When they got upstairs dinner was already on the table. All the grown ups were eating as well as Megan. After dinner everyone went home and fell asleep peacefully, everyone but Irma.


	8. Within the dragons lair

Instead of going home and to bed, Irma went right back to the water tower and crossed the portal. "I cannot believe my friends would hide this from me" Irma wined "If only my cousin would show me how to go to the spirit realm already!". A nearby dragon overheard Irma and snuck up behind her. "Excuse me but, you look awfully familiar" spoke the dragon. "Yikes!" Irma jumped, she slowly turned around. "I'm Zackery" the dragon informed. "Uh... I'm Irma" Irma stammered. "WAIT A MINUTE!, Irma!, I haven't seen you in almost a decade" Zackery rejoiced. "Huh?" Irma puzzled. Zackery pulled Irma into a tight hug, Irma could barley breath."How do you know me?" Irma choked. "I'm your uncle" Zackery stated. "OK fine, but could you let go now?" Irma pleaded. "Oh, my bad" Zackery apologized. "Can I call you uncle Zack instead though" Irma asked when he let go. "Sure, I'm just happy to see you again" Zack approved. "Cool" Irma claimed. "Can you take me to the palace?" Irma asked "without drawing attention" she added. "Hop on" Zack confirmed. "Thanks dude!" Irma beamed as she climbed up.

Doltar left the palace after the mystery animal "attacked" him, he still needed to kill off the father. Mavrick was informed of the disturbance after he awoke. However, Mavrick chose to leave the palace to interrogate his subjects.

"Looks barren, but be careful" Zack warned "Yeah, sure, whatever" Irma called from the other side of the window. "Just like you father" Zack teased "Rushing into things without thinking". Irma crept down the hall and went though the black double doors at the end. The throne sat empty at the end. "If I wasn't so scared or hateful of this guy I would sure give him props for getting out of this rust dump and mingling with his friends" Irma praised "and I bet those friends aren't told to leave a meeting when it's about them in the first place!" Irma sneered clutching her teeth and fists. "easy Irma, calm down, she just didn't think you could handle it" Irma though to herself. At that moment her phone started to ring...

--

Tom rolled out of the driveway of the police station, he was held in for a brief discussion about The Silver Wolf. "A superhero huh" he thought "I'd like to meet this kid". "I better call Irma to notify her that I'm coming home" Tom realised. Tom picked up his cell and dialed Irma's number.

--

Irma answered her phone after reading caller i.d. and mumbled "yeah". Irma heard her father tell her he was on his way home, then, out of nowhere a loud screeching noise. _Oh no_ Irma whispered. Irma hung up the phone and ran down a side hallway. Irma had gotten herself lost. Irma followed a set of stairs down into a dungeon setting. Irma ran down the hall and into a large room with a glowing, light blue talisman. Irma reached out and touched it, it glowed as it wrapped around her body, suddenly Irma felt, well, _weird_. Irma pulled away and a flash of light came with her hand. Irma looked down and saw that she was floating above sheffield. Irma looked at her hands and saw that she was in her hero form. "What the..." Irma gasped, then, off in the distance, she saw an explosion and fire "What's going on here" she panicked.

--

Irma's p.o.v.

I flew off in the direction of the fire, not knowing what to expect. Imagine my surprise when I see none other then that dragon from before, attacking my dad! I was getting very angry. The white dragon seemed to be afraid of the fire. I grabbed a nearby branch that had caught fire and chased him down. Before I could get him however, he fled from the crime scene. Most likely from the fire. I helped my dad up and hugged him tightly. Lucky for me nobody was around to see. My dad looked shocked, he took his phone and dialed. My phone went off and my dad looked even more shocked so he reached for my face "Irma!?" he whispered. I backed away quickly and accidentally confirmed this by swinging on my web in the direction of home. I was unaware of a nearby dragon hunter as I neared home however...

--

(no longer Irma's p.o.v.)

Henry stood on top the building's roof looking smug, "impressive dragon" he whispered to himself. Henry raced back to the dragon hunters headquarters. "Master, any luck on contacting Jasmine?" Henry asked. "The fool does not even know she's been defeated and imprisoned" Freddy replied. "Master I have reason to believe that the child we are after is the Silver Wolf" Henry informed "This information pleases me..." Freddy smirked.

--

Irma pounded heavily on the secret door. "Cassidy!" Irma called quietly. The secret door opened slightly, "Irma!?, where have you been!?" Cassidy asked. "Outside" Irma answered flatly. Cassidy cocked her eyebrow and continued to stand in the pathway. "Alright already, I went out on a patrol, now let me in, I think its going to rain soon" Irma pleaded. Cassidy moved and ushered Irma inside. As Irma passed by Cassidy plugged her nose, "Dang Irma!, where were you again!?, go take a bath or something, you stink!" Cassidy gagged.

Three days later Cassidy grabbed a photograph of Irma from wene she was a baby. On her way out of the room however, Irma caught Cassidy leaving. "What'cha doing?" Irma asked. "Going for a walk" Cassidy answered. "Can I come?" Irma asked. "No need, you never take walks anyway, right?" Cassidy pointed out. "I guess", Irma shrugged "see you later then". Cassidy made a run for the Silver Dragon where W.T.C.H, H.Y.K.N and even Megan, Elyon, Blunk, Matt, and Caleb were waiting. Irma was silently in pursuit as the Silver Wolf.

"Good job" Will congratulated as she observed the baby photo. "Do you think it's alright to take that without Irma's permission?" Kadma asked. "Awe, but she's so cute!" Cassidy and Hay Lin cooed at the same time. "Yuck!, Hey, no lovey dovey stuffy!" The Silver Wolf gaged from the entryway of the room. "How did you know about this meeting!?" Calab asked suspiciously. Dude I'm part wolf, have a fast method of transportation and always on patrol,

mostly, do the math" The Silver wolf teased. "Well since you're here..." Will gave in as she opened a portal. "Uh, Will" Cassidy stuttered "Yeah" Will waited. "The Silver Wolf should stay and keep her eyes on things while we are gone" Cassidy made up."Fine then, Silver wolf stays put" Will decided. The Silver Wolf huffed and turned for the door. Once everyone else was through the portal Blunk turned towards the Silver Wolf, "Wolfhero girl,wait!" he called "take this, it Tonga tooth, help you get places real fast, really useful huh!" he offered while holding the tooth out to The Silver Wolf. "Thank-you little dude!" The Silver Wolf happy danced. "No problem", Blunk smiled, "Blunk have to go now, smell you later!" he called jumping through the portal.

--

Will headed for the Dragon palace and entered the throne room, Everybody formed a half circle around king Mavrick. "What is the meaning of this!?" Mavrick ordered. "We just wanted to know if this is the child you seek" Will played cool while stepping up to show him the photograph. "Yes, Yes it is!", Mavrick jumped up interested, "and if you know who she is then she must be friends with you!", he realized "and she would not let harm come to you!" he smirked devilishly. "Wait what!" Will stammered as her face fell. "Gaurds!, take these humans to the fighting arena and bind them to the closer seats, today the child will be out of the picture and I will finally rule with an "iron fist"!" Mavrick ordered. As the team was bound they overheard Mavrick give out an order to two near-by dragon gaurds, "Find the Silver Wolf, do not worry about what she looks like, you will know once you find her, trust me, it's not that hard to figure out", the gang was then drag out the back of the palace where the fighting arena was. The fighting arena was huge, bigger then any foot ball field at home, although to the dragons it would have been the same size as one and looked like one too. Finally everyone was binded with a magical like rope to their own seat, two rows of seven with Megan, blunk and C.H.Y.K.N. up front, Elyon behind Megan, then Matt, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Calab in that fixed order. "Good thing The Silver Wolf stayed in Heatherfield" Will relaxed. "Good thing we all tied up", Blunk panicked, "Because Blunk gave his Tonga tooth to Wolfhero girl". "What!" everybody cryed turning to stare at him. "As long as we're confessing, and tied up, I should tell you all", Cassidy started to cry, "Irma's the Silver Wolf".

--

After waiting for several minuets Irma swiped the Tonga tooth across the sky above the Silver Dragon.The Dragon realm opened up around her. "There it is!" One voice called. "Grab it, don't let it get away!" another yelled. Irma swung through the trees and came upon the fighting arena, she could sense her friends and her cousin were there and in trouble. Irma knew the day had come, the day in which she had done extra training in her hero work, she had to fight Mavrick, to the death. Irma leaped from the ground and flung over the wall and into the arena.

"Hello your _highness_" Mavrick sneered. Irma's tail flicked up and over in some cool half circle. "Hello your wickedness" Irma hissed back. "Very humorus child, but I must admit it was brave of you to come here without being dragged, may I know what your true form looks like, afterwards you can switch back to this one, it will be a quick fight either way" Mavrick snickered. "If you really want too" Irma rolled her eyes as she detransformed for a while turning around slowly in a circle then changed back. "Irma no!, run away!", Hay Lin yelled, tears falling from her face "You can't do this alone he's too strong". "Your friend is correct you know, you'll be dead in seconds, you may run like a coward or you can stay and wait for the crowd to show then die honorablely in battle" Mavrick teased. "What makes you think, that I will lose exactly!" Irma screamed. Getting into a fighting stance. As Irma said these words almost every dragon was fully seated, clinging on to every word and every movement, among which, her crying, doubting friends, uncle and cousin. The bells rang and the deathmatch started.

**End of the year exams are long, hard and boing but I managed to survive and come back to fanfiction, I also lost the chapter half way through and had to start over so Im sorry for the long wait.**


	9. Bloody fists

Mavrick raised his claws into the air and conjured up a ball of Ice, he let it loose into a stream that ran straight for Irma. Irma just barely dodged the attack, the Ice was licking at her left knee which was getting badly cut. "You want a worthwhile fight? You got one!" Irma screamed as she let loose a water jet at his feet and froze it by herself. "Do you honestly think _water_ will help you win?" Mavrick roared. "No, but this might!" Irma answered quickly rubbing her fur and zapping the ice. Mavrick twitched and threw a fist at Irma. Irma got that knuckle straight in the face and in addition got a bleeding nose. Irma blacked out for a second then rose into the air. Irma then created a perfect magical copy of herself. "Amazing!" Mavrick whispered. Mavrick broke free of the Ice the same time both of the Irma's split and formed a sort of circle around Mavrick. Both Irma's rapidly threw Ice bolts at Mavrick's neck. Mavrick's neck got cut and black blood oozed out. "Enjoy this moment, for you will not be able to hit me again!" Mavrick warned. From the stands Irma's friends and family were dumbstruck, _Irma had hit him_! Mavrick stretched his wings and knocked both Irma's out, the Irma farthest away from her friends turned to vapor and the other one crashed into the wall. Rocks tumbled down and covered Irma making her seem to vanish from sight. "I have won!" Mavrick screamed towards the sky. From the stands Irma's friends and family cried.

--

"Am I dead?" Irma asked in a daze. "No, but you came close" A voice echoed. "Hello, who said that?" Irma asked in general. "Me, your mother" Amy responded as she came into Irma's view. "You can't trick me, my mother's dead!" Irma stammered. "Oh Irma, " Amy comforted "Your in the spirit realm, but your not dead". "Let me show you how to use your dragon ability's" Amy offered, "But first...".

--

Mavrick rose into the air and trust his arms in triumph. "I have won and now rule over this land legally!" Mavrick bragged, "and for my first order I want this child's friends dead!" he ordered pointing at the rock pile in which Irma was thought to be dead, "starting with that one!". "Oh, sure!, Cassidy wined sarcastically. The dragon crowd held mixed emotions, some were cheering, the rest booing. Doltar flew into the arena, "The dragon child's "father" is dead sire" he smirked. More booing echoed from the crowd this time however, some who were cheering before were now booing. "Doltar fetch me the red head right there!" Mavrick motioned towards Cassidy. No body noticed the rock pile moving.

--

"Remember Irma," Amy nagged "Never give up, in, or ever run away". "Understood" Irma nodded. Amy put her finger on Irma's forehead and as Irma slowly glowed bright silver, Amy whispered, "We love you Irma".

Irma woke under a few dozen rocks, she removed them slowly and turned invisible. Irma sneaked behind Mavrick and got into a fighting stance. Turning visible, Irma spoke, "Hey Mavrick!, I'm not finished yet!". "What!, Your still alive!?" Mavrick bellowed. Blood was stained on Irma's paws/hands/gloves and her leggings were blood splotched as well. "But you can't be!" Mavrick stammered, "No matter you_ will_ _not _win!". "Watch me!" Irma yelled raising a fist in the air. As Irma raised her fist she started to glow a blue/silver color. Around twenty different Irma's came out and formed two circles around Mavrick, one on the ground and one in the air "Eat pure mystic energy punk!" Irma roared letting loose twenty balls of blue energy (sort of like what Naruto can do). Mavrick screamed and retaliated by breathing Ice around him. Irma (all of her) dodged and created a floating Ice board (sort of like frozone's from The Incredibles). Irma (all of them) took a deep breath and blew out a blue mist that froze Mavrick. Working quickly all of the Irma's stuck an end of a piece of web to their boards and the other web end to Mavrick, finally the twenty Irma's conjured up a whirlpool that caused the boards to spin rapidly around Mavrick and the web to tie him up. The crowd silently watched in awe to this new technique. Suddenly two dragon wings ripped through her shirt where her guardian wings would have gone. The Ice cracked and a surprised Mavrick took note of the web and the new wings on Irma. All of the Irma's crafted a water lift and raised Mavrick into the air, then started spinning it into a circle to gain speed. Some of the Irma's broke away and made a sharp Ice spike onto the nearest wall. Wene they were done spinning Mavrick, the Irma's who were still spinning him aimed and let go to have him fly towards the spike. "Noooooooooooooo!" Mavrick screamed, struggling to break free. Just as Mavrick hits the point of the spike he breaks loose of the web and grabs the Ice to prevent himself from slipping farther. Mavrick ripped himself off the Ice, sending the Ice in all directions. All of the Irma's got hit, except the real one who had sneaked off to get into place for her next move. All the clones burst into nothingness and Mavrick stood with a two inch deep three inch across bloody hole. Deeply breathing Mavrick looked around for the real Irma, "Impressive child" He panted, "I wish I could have added you to my army instead of having to kill you!". Irma hovered above Mavrick and spawned Ice spikes, too many to count, they showered Mavrick like hail during a storm. Mavrick used his wings as a shield to protect himself at the last second. When the attack was over Mavrick came out from under his shield only to find that his wings were torn to shreds. Irma created a Ice cone around Mavrick, point up. Irma raised the Ice cone with another water lift. Irma flipped Mavrick around so that the point was facing down now. Focused, Irma formed another Ice spike straight out of the ground. Irma raised Mavrick the Icicle higher so that it could gain speed. Mavrick struggled to break loose and for the first time **ever** he was scared. The spike landed point on point and sliced into Mavrick, splitting him in two.

Cheering, yes cheering, roared for Irma, the crowd enjoyed her fighting, they** loved **her! Irma's uncle flew down and hugged his niece. Some of the 'loyal to the royals' dragons helped to untie Irma's friends and helpfully flew them onto the ground next to Irma. "Irma when did you learn to do that?" her now cheerful friend Hay Lin asked. "With the truth, some trust from mother and the dust flying into my face during training!" Irma smiled. Everybody started to laugh at the joke. "No joke guys, that _**is**_ how I learned to fight like that!" Irma insisted. "Good job Irma!" Zackery congratulated, "Here's your victory trophy" He smiled while lowering the dragon crown on Irma's head. The crown looked more like a hat then a crown. The crown was black with a silver 'lining' and was made with what Irma thought was a soft steel wool material. Irma took the hat/crown off and looked at the sky. "I don't know what to say" Irma finally spoke, "other then I feel that somewhere somethings wrong and..." Irma frowned making no move to finish her sentence...

**I have seen a couple authors on fanfic who have started many fanfics and stumble with keeping all of them organized and going, my method is focusing on one story in till it is finished then starting another one, keeps the reader from too much anticipation for the next chapter down if you ask me.**


	10. Epilogue

Irma stood there like stone and tears rolled down her face, "I hurt and I can't move my body" Irma whispered. "Irma!" Hay Lin called to her, catching her as she fell forward. A man appeared from the doorway of the arena with a tranquilizer in hand, it was Henry the dragon hunter. Henry scooped Irma up and ran off out of the arena. Only W.T.C.H, C.H.Y.K.N, Blunk, Caleb, Matt and Megan took chase. A blue portal opened up and quickly closed after the man and Irma went though. "Irma!" Hay Lin screamed. "It's alright Hay Lin, we'll find her" Will promised. -  
Irma slowly awoke from her paralysis, "Arrrrg" she grunted. "Welcome dragon to your new home" The man's voice rang out. Irma appeared to be strapped by her wrists and ankles to a table that could be spun into a upright position (again like in the Incredibles) and the middle could be removed. "What hit me" Irma groaned silently. "Nothing compared to what is going to hit you small child" The voice insulted. "Who are you calling a small child?" Irma snarled. Irma heard laughing then the door slamming. Seconds later the door opened yet again and a man walked up to Irma. "You must be that special dragon I've been hearing a lot about" The man spoke. "Blah blah blah blblah blah blah blah" Irma annoyed him. The man ignored the interruption and started to speak again "I'm Master Freddy, nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too if you'll help me get home" Irma smirked cocking an eyebrow. "Funny dragon, very funny, my workers were correct at saying that you had comedy, however it will not win over here" Freddy informed. "Really!?, you know how some kids never lick the cap of a pudding pocket or finish the crumbs in their Frito's bag?, it's as if they are so rich they can just throw that good food away... wait a minute I get it now!, like feeding birds, their feeding the hobo's!, they call to them "here hobo, here hobo (whistles) I have food for you!" Irma practiced the new stand-up comedy joke she made. "Soon you will know what I mean dragon, just like all the others" Freddy hissed. "Gulp o-others?" Irma stammered. "Yes, tomorrow you will meet the other dragons, but be warned that defeat has 'deadly' consequences" Freddy warned. Freddy left the room, leaving Irma to her thoughts.

Cassidy,Nerissa and Megan were lead into the spare guest room while Hay Lin answered the phone. "Hello, Silver dragon residence, Hay Lin speaking" Hay Lin recited, "You want Irma dropped off at where?", "58294 Emill Drive, understood, good-bye" Hay Lin frowned as she hung up he phone. "What was that about?" Cassidy asked. "The orphanage at 58294 Emill Drive wants Irma on the front porch in twenty minutes" Hay Lin wined. "No problem I'll drop an astral drop off" Will offered. "But what if they don't treat Irma right?" Hay Lin worried. "Don't worry Hay Lin and if they don't treat her right I promise to get her out, deal" Will asked. "Deal" Hay Lin pouted.  
Will dropped off the astral of Irma and sped off back to the Silver Dragon to help come up with a plan to find the real Irma . The Irma copy watched as Will turned a corner and out of sight. A large and slightly plump man, somewhere in his fifty's supposedly, grabbed Irma by the collar and practically dragged her into an orphanage that looked rather ragged. The man opened the door even though it's top hinge had broken completely off. The flooring had been ripped, even torn off, in some places. The only furniture in the room was a blackened chipped fireplace, a rusty coat rack and a large chair across the fire place, the back of which was torn so bad that cotton from the inside of the chair was hanging out. The whole room smelled of garlic and cigarettes. "This place stinks" Astral Irma complained, cringing her nose. "If you don't like it you can leave, because I would rather not have to feed another mouth!" The man snapped pulling out a pipe and sitting in the chair. "I'm sorry, please don't kick me out into the streets, I'll behave I promise" Irma stammered as she begged. "Calm down kid, God" The man spoke before lighting and taking a drag of the pipe, "Hannah get up here, the kid finally came" The man yelled down a staircase, down a hallway to the right near the back of the room. Astral Irma heard a thumping noise coming from the stairway. A woman that looked a bit like Kadma and a bit like Halinor appeared in the room, "Irma, right?" she asked. "Um... Yeah" Irma hesitated. "Follow me child" Hannah ordered going back downstairs, Irma obediently followed. At the end of the staircase was a water damaged wooden flooring. Irma looked around, on each of the walls there was three dirty, dusty, cobweb covered windows, another staircase that led into the backyard, a large bookshelf filled with books, a chalkboard with a large crack down the middle, a toy chest, a stack of board games with ripped, water damaged boxes, a door that lead into a big bathroom with five banged up toilet stalls and shower stalls with stained, mud caked curtains and finally in the last corner there was several chests and a big pile of hay and on that large pile of hay were four other orphans. Hannah lifted Astral Irma's chin and locked eyes "Don't get on their nerves Irma" Hannah warned "I'll go fetch some leftover soup for you to eat" she offered, heading back for the stairs. "What about my stuff" Irma asked. "Should be here any minute" Hannah confirmed half-way up the stairs already. Irma approached the hay stack quietly and ploped down in an unoccupied area. "Irma, huh?, I like that name" one of the other kids whispered. Astral Irma looked over in the direction the voice came from, a tan girl around her age but much taller, green eyes and with longer, darker brown hair had gotten up. "I'm Amy" Amy introduced holding out her hand. Astral Irma accepted the handshake and smiled for the first time she was here. Amy leaned back down and tried to fall asleep. Astral Irma stood up when she heard Hannah coming back down the stairs. Hannah was carrying a bowl of slightly warm vegetable soup and dragging a large box behind her, "Here Irma, eat up" she offered, handing her the bowl then dragging the box towards an area near the wall "these are the clothes and nicknack's that you were allowed to keep" she informed. Finished with her soup, Astral Irma was given a blanket then kissed on the forehead after Hannah took her empty bowl. "Goodnight Irma" Hannah whispered before heading back upstairs. -- The real Irma woke up on her metal bed with a sore back and a bad headache. "This is the last day I'm staying here" Irma moaned. The door slammed open and Master Freddy with two other people walked in. "Good morning dragon" Master Freddy sneered, "the dragon games have begun". "What are the dragon games?" Irma groaned. "You'll see" Master Freddy responded as his workers lifted Irma from the table without removing her chains and placed her inside a movable cage. Irma breathed heavily as the cold metal pushed up against her body, the cage started to move. Irma looked at her surrounding's as she was rolled down the hallway, down the hallway Irma saw other dragons being dragged in their cages by other members of this horrible gang. The other dragons looked scared upon coming to a large Iron double door. Irma was puzzled to their fear as the doors slowly opened. On the other side of the door was a large battlefield. All the dragon's were pushed up against the south wall and Master Freddy stood in front with a large white board on wheels. "First up is Blaserion and Darius!" Master Freddy yelled. Two dragon's were released into the battlefield, one was fully blue except for his fully red eyes and four times Master Freddy's size, the other one was fully Black except for his fully White eyes and six times Master Freddy's size. The two dragon's started to fight and in no time the blue one was dead. "Newcomer" The Black dragon spit. "Next is Gragoriton and King Irma!" Master Freddy yelled after Darius was locked back up. A wave of gasps and cries of happiness filled the battlefield as Irma and a young (twice Master Freddy's size) Copper dragon were let go. "I don't want to fight you" Gragoriton whimpered, "Neither do I" Irma agreed. Master Freddy looked impatient to start, he pressed two buttons on a remote. Bizzzzzzzapppp!, an electric collar on both Gragoriton and Irma went off. "Ouch!" Irma yelled. Irma flew higher into the air and Gragoriton followed. "Do you have an idea?" Gragoriton asked. "Yeah, can you distract them by fighting with my clone?". "Sure can!" Gragoriton answered confidently. Irma slipped past the closest dragon hunters and used her hair pin to unlock the collar, dropping the collar Irma crept around the dragon hunters to unlock the other dragon's cages. After unlocking the remaining twelve cages (Excluding Gragoriton's, Blaserion's, and her own) and jimmying the rest of the collars Irma rushed back into battle. Irma quickly freed Gragoriton from his collar and the other dragon's joined Irma in the air. "Check mate" Irma sneered as Master Freddy desperately pushed every single button on his controller. Nobody noticed the blue portal snugged in between the cages and the double doors.  
-- Astral Irma woke in a cold sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead. "Must.. call... Will..." Astral Irma panted. Astral Irma ran up the stairs leading to the backyard and raced toward The Silver Dragon. Bang!, the door swung open and hit the wall. "Hay Lin!" Astral Irma panted "We need to find the real Irma... fast!". Hay Lin jumped up from her chair then twirled around to grab the phone. Hay Lin dialed the rest of the W.i.t.c.h gang and rushed with Astral Irma to meet them outside.  
Will picked up the phone "Hello"she asked, "Will come over to The Silver Dragon quickly, Irma's astral says that something is wrong" Hay Lin warned. Will told Hay Lin she and Taranee would be there and hung up. "We have to go" Will ordered Taranee half way out the door. Cornelia pick up her phone and heard the same warning,she hung up and Elyon and herself started rushing over.  
Hay Lin met up with everybody behind The Silver Dragon. Will held up the heart toward Astral Irma, a blueish portal opened up. Before crossing over with the other girls, Will absorbs Astral Irma back into the heart. -  
Irma attacked full force, every dragon following her lead. Will and the rest of the group appeared and attacked immediately. One of the dragon hunters punched Elyon in the head and her Heart of Meridian fell off and cracked. The battle raged, a fire broke out somehow and blood stained the floor. Master Freddy called retreat and fled. Elyon picked up her Heart, then Will transported everybody to the dragon realm. Irma walked onto a large platform, every dragon (and W.t.c.h. and Elyon) were right there cheering for her. "I would like to say that due to the rules I can not be your king, I am not old enough..." Irma announced, "However, I can give the throne to an older family member...". Silence filled the crowd. "So without further ado, please welcome King Zackery!" Irma cheered handing her uncle the crown. Irma leaped off the stage and walked over to where her friends were. "It's too bad your too young" Hay Lin groaned. "Yeah, after everything you went through too!" Will comforted. "I guess so... could we stop by Candracar before we go home?" Irma asked. "Sure thing" Will allowed. Will picked up the Heart and a white portal to Candracar opened.

--

The Oracle turned around to face the guardians, "What brings you here guardians?" he asked. "Oracle I was wondering..." Irma stammered. "Yes" The Oracle urged on. "Well since I have no real home and all those dragon hunters are loose on Earth, I belive it will be more safe if I... stay here?" Irma asked. The Oracle stroked his chin and looked at Irma's face as if studing it. "Fine... You may stay" The Oracle decided "I'll teleport your thing's into a guest room, Cassidy's, Nerissa's and Megan's as well". "Really!?" Irma asked. The Oracle nodded his head and snapped his fingers. Cassidy, Nerissa and Megan were now standing in front of him. Elyon looked down at her heart and noticed that 'Jasmine' was gone, "Oh Jeez" Elyon mumbled and showed The Oracle. "There's still work to be done but you girls need to rest for now, I'm sure that handling something this small will come easy to you anyway" The Oracle settled. After the other W.i.t.c.h members and Elyon were gone and the adults were asleep Irma approuced The Oracle. "What did you do with all my Silver Wolf stuff?" Irma asked. "I placed them in the old abandoned watertower, there's still a portal to Candracar and a portal to the dragon realm active around that area" The Oracle whispered before heading of to bed. Irma dragged herself into her new bedroom, "If you need a sidekick, Silver Cub is available" Megan whispered. "Thanks... only if you teach me that spirit realm spell already though" Irma compromised. Megan showed Irma the spell then fell asleep. Irma focused her mind and soon was standing by her mother a grin upon her face... 


End file.
